Quelques gouttes de poison pour tes larmes
by Virgo Slytherin
Summary: T'es mort. Parti. C'est fini. T'es sorti de ma vie sans même penser à moi. Sans te rendre compte que je t'aime, espèce de connard. Mais ça, je viens de le réaliser parce que j'ai ton cadavre dans les bras. OS slash, Happy end!


Disclaimer : absolument tout est à J.K.R!

Couple : DMHP

Note : J'ai eu envie d'écrire quelque chose de triste sur eux, l'histoire d'un amour cru à sens unique des deux côtés, une situation tellement désespérée qu'il faudrait une mort pour y remédier. Mais je n'aime pas les death fic (mais alors là pas DU TOUT). Et je voulais une happy end, sans trop la mettre en avant non plus.

/!\ Cet OS est très citronné, et ceci concerne deux hommes, vous serez prévenus...

**C'est mon premier OS, reviews svp? :3**

_Quelques gouttes de poison pour tes larmes_

« Tu comprends 'Mione, je n'en peux plus. »

La jeune fille regarda avec un sourire triste l'orphelin qu'elle aimait comme un frère. Elle avait la gorge trop serrée pour parler, des larmes menaçaient de couler sur ses joues.

« Jour après jour je relève la tête et je tiens mon rôle, mais j'ai atteint le point de rupture. Je lâche prise… tu ne m'en veux pas ? Je n'ai pas le choix, je ne vois pas d'autre solution. Je t'en ai tellement parlé, je suis sûr que tu saisis parfaitement ce que je ressens. C'est la dernière chose que je puisse faire en mon âme et conscience, après je sombrerais trop dans le désespoir. »

La brune sortit un petit flacon de sa poche, sans un mot. Elle voulait garder à jamais ce moment gravé dans sa mémoire… leur dernier instant, là, sur le lit d'Harry, dans le dortoir vide. Refoulant son chagrin, elle lui déposa la fiole au creux de la main. Il l'ouvrit et, sans hésitation, en avala le contenu. Puis Hermione la remit dans sa poche, la poitrine écrasée de tristesse. Ron ne pourrait pas lui dire adieu, il n'était pas au courant, il n'aurait pas compris.

« Merci. Pour tout. »

Ils savaient que ce serait ses derniers vrais mots. Alors ils se levèrent, quittèrent la tour des Gryffondors et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour le dîner. On était vendredi soir, de l'autre côté des portes résonnaient des conversations joyeuses et des rires. Ils entrèrent, leur masque de joie paisible retrouvé, et allèrent s'asseoir face aux autres tables, la jeune fille à droite de son ami. A la gauche de celui-ci se trouvait Ron, qui eut un grand sourire en les voyant s'installer.

- - Ah, ça y est, vous voilà ! Harry, avec les gars, on discutait de l'entraînement de Quidditch de demain, et on se demandait ce que tu avais prévu.

- - Demain, on va bosser les figures à plusieurs pendant les intempéries. J'ai appris quelques sorts qui pourront nous permettre de voler au milieu d'un orage localisé sur le terrain, ou encore avec un vent très fort.

Le cœur d'Harry se serra, il n'y aurait jamais d'entraînement le lendemain. Avec la magie qui pulsait continuellement dans ses veines, il parvenait à retenir le poison qu'il avait absorbé dans le dortoir, mais bientôt il le laisserait faire son œuvre. Il ne reviendrait pas en arrière.

Il continua à discuter stratégie avec son meilleur ami, se délectant du canard accompagné de pommes qui se trouvait dans son assiette. Puis, lentement, il desserra l'emprise de sa magie. Il sentit le liquide mortifère se propager dans son corps, mais resta neutre. Personne n'aurait pu deviner ce qui se passait. Mais sa respiration se fit sifflante, sa poitrine douloureuse, il porta la main à sa gorge. Pas besoin de feindre, bien qu'il sache ce qui l'attendait, il avait réellement mal. Il fit une tentative pour dire quelque chose, mais sa voix était bloquée tandis que son souffle se raréfiait. Il se leva alors que tout le monde le regardait, inquiets voir à la limite de la panique. Les _anapneo _ furent sans effet, son teint hâlé devint blême. Il ferma les yeux, son cœur ralentit. Autour de lui, c'était l'affolement général. Il s'écroula au sol et y demeura immobile.

« NON ! »

Sa meilleure amie se jeta sur lui et tâta fébrilement son corps inanimé, lui parlant, essayant de le faire réagir, mais rien ne vint. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse et fondit en larmes. _Rien._ Elle se releva en tremblant, et annonça, d'une voix brisée par la douleur

- - Le Survivant est mort.

Puis elle se remit à pleurer, se réfugiant dans les bras d'un rouquin totalement sous le choc. Personne ne parlait. Celui-qui-a-survécu, mort ? Impossible… Madame Pomfresh, sûrement appelée par un des professeurs, entra en courant dans la salle. Elle examina rapidement le corps du Gryffondor, puis éclata en sanglots. Le doute n'était plus permis… Albus Dumbledore s'approcha lentement, les élèves pleuraient pour beaucoup d'entre eux. Tout ce que l'infirmière avait réussi à dire était « poison ». Il allait devoir trouver qui avait bien pu en glisser dans la nourriture de l'orphelin. Les prochains jours s'annonçaient éprouvants… Ses yeux, qui ne pétillaient absolument pas, se posèrent sur le corps de celui qu'il aimait comme un fils.

- - Je suggère que l'on amène Harry à l'infirmerie pour le moment, dit-il simplement. Et la nouvelle de sa mort doit rester entre ces murs à tout prix. Au moins pour que l'école fasse son deuil dignement.

- - Je m'en charge, trancha une voix froide.

Toute l'attention se reporta sur l'auteur de cette décision, Drago Malefoy, l'ennemi juré du Survivant. Il n'avait pas versé une larme, apparemment. Les autres attendirent qu'il s'explique, ce qu'il ne fit aucunement.

- - _Mobilicorpus_, murmura-t-il en pointant sa baguette vers son rival avant de quitter la Grande Salle.

Son départ laissa un énorme silence marqué par la stupeur et la peine. Ils n'y croyaient pas encore totalement. La colère montait déjà chez certains, qui avait _osé _? Les Gryffondors, les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles regardaient maintenant haineusement les Serpentards. Des chuchotements s'élevèrent, les larmes de tristesse laissaient place à celles de la colère et de la rage, des disputes se déclarèrent.

Drago se doutait de ce qui devait se passer dans cette pièce qu'il venait de quitter, mais il s'en moquait éperdument. Aussitôt les portes refermées derrière lui, il prit le corps d'Harry allégé par le sort dans ses bras, et se mit à courir. Il prit sans hésiter la direction de sa chambre de Préfet, filant le plus vite possible dans les couloirs, grimpant deux à deux les escaliers. Il était à bout de souffle, mais il n'y faisait pas attention. On aurait pu le suivre, quelqu'un pourrait venir lui reprendre Harry… Alors il courait, comme si sa vie en dépendait, et accéléra en apercevant son tableau. Il représentait un ange au regard impérieux, mais étonnement rassurant.

- - Éternité, souffla-t-il.

Et la porte s'ouvrit. Précautionneusement, il installa son protégé sur les draps de soie du lit à baldaquin vers et argent, puis se retourna et lança un _Collaporta_. Il avait changé de mot de passe il y a peu, et ne l'avait pas dit à ses amis. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il lui semblait que cette chambre devait devenir son sanctuaire, que personne d'autre ne pourrait y pénétrer sans son accord et surtout sans lui. Et maintenant, il en était intensément soulagé. Ici, ils seraient tranquilles. Lentement, il revint devant le corps étendu dans ses draps, et l'observa longuement. Puis il lui ôta ses lunettes et les posa sur sa table de chevet. Brutalement, il le gifla avec force. La colère s'insinuait en lui.

- - Alors Potter, c'est ça ta nouvelle idée pour te rendre intéressant ? Simuler ta propre mort ? Tu espères faire une blague de mauvais goût ou quoi ?! C'est un piège pour Voldemort c'est ça ? Dans ce cas tu es pathétique ! Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit hein ? Tu as vu la souffrance de Granger ? Même le vieux fou semble y croire à ton putain de cinéma ! Tu crois que les gens vont t'accueillir à bras ouverts quand tu daigneras te réveiller ? Après le sale coup que tu viens de leur faire ? Tu rêves ! Et moi dans tout ça ? Tu y as pensé ? Non, pas une seule fois je parie ! Le grand Harry Potter n'a que faire de son rival sans importance ! Pourquoi je m'applique à te pourrir la vie jour après jour, selon toi ? Parce que c'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour être dans ta vie ! Alors tu vas ouvrir les yeux espèce de connard !

Il hurlait à présent, complètement hors de lui. Il respirait vite et bruyamment, ses cheveux décoiffés tombaient devant ses yeux gris assombris par la fureur. Mais l'espoir du monde sorcier ne bougea pas, toujours aussi blafard, la poitrine mortellement figée. Cette vue calma un peu le Serpentard.

- - Si tu as cru pouvoir échapper à Merlin sait qui ou quoi en mourant, engeance de catin, tu te trompes. Je ne te permets pas de te suicider sans mon approbation ! Sérieusement, tu pensais que je croirais à un meurtre ? Comme tous ces abrutis ? Non, je te connais trop bien Potter. Crois-moi, je ne te laisserai pas mort très longtemps.

Et sur ces mots, il sortit en claquant violemment la porte. Il s'élança dans les couloirs une nouvelle fois, et fonça vers la bibliothèque. Mme Pince n'était pas là, c'était anormal mais il ne s'y attarda guère. Il entra sans scrupules dans la Réserve, et s'empara d'une énorme pile de livres, qu'il miniaturisa pour les ranger dans une poche de sa robe de sorcier. Il fit de même avec les livres de son parrain et le bureau du Directeur. Étrange, il n'avait croisé personne, Rogue n'était pas dans ses appartements et le vieux fou n'avait pas donné signe de vie quand il était entré dans la grande pièce redoutée par la plupart des élèves. Fumseck, qui dormait, n'avait pas bronché. Il se demanda vaguement s'ils avaient réalisé qu'Harry n'était pas le moins du monde à l'infirmerie, et qu'ils avaient tous deux disparu. Mais ça n'avait pas grande importance. Quand il revient dans ses quartiers, il jura. Harry n'avait pas bougé, rien n'avait changé, la pièce entière semblait morte. Il sortit et posa les impressionnants tas de livre sur son (très) large bureau, puis il s'installa dans le confortable fauteuil qui se trouvait derrière. Une plume, une bouteille d'encre et une pile de parchemins vierges à ses côtés, il ouvrit le premier ouvrage à portée de main et se plongea dans sa lecture. Sa nuit allait être très longue, et blanche.

(~)

Hermione pénétra d'un air assuré dans la pièce pleine de livres, de feuilles de parchemin, d'objets étranges et de tableaux d'anciens sorciers et sorcières.

- - Assied-toi donc, lui dit Dumbledore avec un air chaleureux, ses yeux brillant à nouveau comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

- - Voici la fiole qui contenait le poison, annonça-t-elle sans ciller en posant le petit flacon de verre devant eux.

- - Je vois… Je t'écoute.

Et la Gryffondor parla, longtemps, beaucoup. Elle lui rapporta sa dernière conversation avec Harry, ainsi que les précédentes, tout ce qui avait motivé son geste. Le vieux sorcier hochait parfois la tête, concentré sur le récit. Oui, la situation était claire à présent.

- - Soit, j'agirai en conséquence, déclara-t-il une fois l'explication terminée. Soyez digne de Gryffondor et de son courage, jeune fille, même si vous lui faites déjà honneur.

C'est sur ce sourire accompagné de paroles réconfortantes qu'elle referma la porte.

Peu de gens dormirent cette nuit-là, une écrasante majorité fixait le plafond ou ses rideaux sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. L'espoir d'un futur s'était brutalement éteint ce soir, et la guerre avec les vert et argent était ouverte. Chacun voulait savoir quel cinglé avait eu l'impudence de commettre cette atrocité, pour le lui faire amèrement regretter. L'école entière semblait plongée dans un deuil difficile que tous n'acceptaient pas encore. Ron n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, il ressemblait à un fantôme. Le dortoir n'avait jamais paru à ce point glacé. Le lit vide hurlait l'absence définitive de son propriétaire.

Mais le plus effondré de tous était sans aucun doute le Préfet blond, qui épluchait déjà compulsivement tous les livres qu'il avait ramené et qui envahissaient maintenant sa chambre. Il était trois heures du matin, et il n'avait pas décollé son nez droit et fier de ses recherches. Il lisait vite, prenait des notes sur toutes les pistes qu'il trouvait, marmonnant des choses intelligibles de lui seul. Il en était à la troisième recette de potion qu'il tentait d'élaborer, car il s'était rendu à l'évidence qu'il n'avait pas la puissance magique nécessaire pour braver l'ordre des choses. Si les rôles avaient été inversés, Potter aurait sûrement réussi, lui, à le ramener à la vie, mais se serait-il donné la peine de le faire ? Drago ne voulait surtout pas se poser cette question-là, elle risquait de faire voler en éclat sa détermination. Plus le temps filait, et plus Harry était mort. Non, ça n'allait pas, le napel n'était pas assez puissant pour servir de catalyseur lorsque la lavande entrerait en contact avec la mandragore présente dans la préparation. Et cette solution n'était pas la bonne non plus, il n'avait pas le temps d'aller chercher des morceaux de peau de basilic, il n'était même pas Fourchelang. Les racines de rose noire n'auraient jamais assez de capacités stimulantes pour faire revivre quelqu'un. Une impasse ? Non, non non non, il allait forcément trouver, il n'était que six heures la demie, il avait encore de la marge pour établir une potion de résurrection… il devait le… faire… pour… Ha… rry…

(~)

Merlin, il s'était endormi ! Il avait perdu du temps, bêtement ! Drago se redressa soudainement, relevant la tête du livre sur lequel il s'était assoupi. Là, sur sa droite, étendu sur ses draps de soie, reposait paisiblement l'espoir mort du monde sorcier. Alors c'était fini, hein ? Harry Potter décédé, Voldy avait gagné, et dès qu'il le saurait, la terreur enserrerait la Terre entière. Moldus, Sangs-de-Bourbe, Sangs-mêlés, tous mourraient sans distinction à cause d'un fou sanguinaire à l'ego surdimensionné. C'est à ça que je vais devoir participer en devenant un Mangemort, je vais être comme eux, un meurtrier convaincu de sa supériorité, sans autre preuve de celle-ci que les paroles d'une face de serpent mégalo. Pff, c'est ridicule, un Malefoy ne s'abaisse pas à ça, nous sommes nos propres maîtres. Et ma famille dans toutes ces belles constatations ? La blague, j'ai jamais eu de famille. Dressé à être une copie conforme de mon père, oui ! Je le déteste. Lui et son adoration servile pour Voldy-Seigneur-de-la-laideur, lui et sa froideur envers moi, lui qui ne m'a rien appris de plus chaleureux que le mépris et l'indifférence ! Pourquoi je le suivrais hein ? Harry est mort, je fais ce que je veux. Et je veux être dans le camp des vaincus, puisque c'est celui du Prince des Gryffondors. Tiens, pour une fois, je dis ça sans le cracher.

C'est vrai, j'ai toujours fait que me battre avec lui, mais il m'aurait ignoré sinon. Cette main qu'il n'a pas attrapée en première année, je prenais plaisir à la lui coller dans la figure à chaque prétexte, pour qu'il sente à quel point ça m'avait blessé. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser me sortir de son présent et ne me laisser aucune place dans son futur alors que j'avais à peine fait mon entrée dans son passé. Alors je suis devenu son rival, pour que je sois constamment là, dans un coin de sa tête, et puis je l'ai haï de toutes mes forces. Oh, faut pas s'y méprendre, je ne l'ai jamais considéré comme un sale môme pleurnichard et trop gâté puisque je ne savais rien de sa vie. Bien au contraire, je l'aimais autant que je lui en voulais de n'avoir pas serré ma main. On se complétait parfaitement, je l'ai compris dès le premier vrai regard que l'on a échangé.

Première année, il a défendu la Pierre Philosophale contre ce taré de Quirrell, possédé par Voldymmonde. C'était un gosse à cette époque, et il a désobéi à toutes les règles pour la protéger, alors qu'on ne lui demandait rien. Il n'avait que deux amis avec lui pour franchir les salles ! Il a dû avoir beaucoup d'occasions d'abandonner, mais il ne l'a pas fait. A onze ans ce gamin avait déjà un courage pas croyable, et pas mal d'audace. Et puis l'année suivante, le basilic. Sérieusement, le serpent devait faire dix fois sa taille, il aurait pu le tuer d'un coup de mâchoire, mais il est quand même allé au secours de la belette femelle ! Cette mioche insipide qui se colle tout le temps à Harry… il aurait mieux fait de la laisser crever, mais fallait qu'il soit un putain de Gryffy avec un altruisme à la limite du pas normal ! Troisième année, Sirius Black, Lupin, et cette ordure de Queuedever. Lui aussi il aurait dû mourir dans la souffrance, sauf que le Sauveur (en devenir) l'a épargné, dans sa grande bonté, ce qui a conduit à la mort de ce crétin de Poufsouffle et au retour de Voldy l'an suivant. J'ai toujours su qu'il avait été piégé, forcé de participer alors que la possibilité d'être champion du Tournoi ne l'intéressait absolument pas. Mais j'avais une réputation à tenir. Et puis l'année dernière, les Détraqueurs qui sont venus l'attaquer pas loin de chez sa famille moldue, certainement un coup monté pour avoir un prétexte afin de renvoyer de l'école. Avec ça, notre pote Voldy a décidé de squatter sa tête pour l'attirer dans un piège au ministère, et il s'en est échappé sain et sauf avec toute sa troupe. Mais son parrain, lui, y est resté. Et moi, par pur esprit de contradiction, je l'espionnais pour le compte du crapaud rose. Si j'avais été Harry, j'aurais craqué rapidement, faut pas jouer avec mes nerfs.

Plus rien. C'est tout ce qu'il reste. Il ne me lancera plus de boules de neige, planqué sous sa cape d'invisibilité. On se battra plus dans les couloirs. Je pourrai plus le coincer le soir, pendant mes rondes, quand il se balade dans Poudlard après le couvre-feu. Je verrai plus jamais ses yeux verts étinceler de rage, rien que pour moi. Je n'assisterai plus à ses échecs et ses humiliations en cours de Potions, ni à ses prouesses en DCFM. Je l'apercevrai plus aux Trois Balais, en train de siroter sa Bièraubeurre entouré de sa horde de Gryffondors. J'aurai plus jamais l'occasion d'admirer ses exploits au Quidditch.

Tout ça c'est terminé.

Il est mort.

Il me reste quoi maintenant ? Il n'y a plus de camps puisque face de serpent a gagné, et je ne veux pas me soumettre à sa folie. Mais je ne veux pas non plus mourir pour avoir trahi mon sang en refusant de prêter allégeance à ce fou furieux (pire que Dumbledore, c'est dire). Je ne veux pas voir les autres assister à ma déchéance maintenant que mon Némésis personnel n'est plus parmi nous. Est-ce qu'ils ont réalisé, tous, que je me suis enfermé avec Harry ? Est-ce qu'ils s'inquiètent ? Et pour la disparition des livres ? Granger, les belettes, Théo, Pansy, Blaise, ils vont venir me chercher ? Quelle tête il fera mon Blaisou quand il verra que le mot de passe marche plus ? J'ai totalement barricadé ma chambre, personne ne peut y rentrer sans que j'ouvre de l'intérieur puisqu'ils connaissent pas le nouveau code. Même Dumby peut rien faire. Et ils mettront pas les pieds ici. Voilà, j'ai fait les comptes de ma vie. Il ne me reste rien.

Drago se leva et, lentement, il s'assit sur son lit, dos au mur. Son regard partit dans le vague, tandis qu'il envoyait valser sa chemise. En jean et boxer, il serait plus à l'aise pour attendre. Il replia ses jambes contre lui, laissant ses bras le long de son corps, la tête appuyée contre la paroi derrière lui. Finalement, il avait encore une seule et dernière chose.

_Tout ce qu'il me reste, c'est me laisser mourir._

(~)

- - Je vous jure Professeur, que ça ne marche plus !

- - Très bien Monsieur Zabini… Pourriez-vous faire un dernier essai pour que je puisse le voir de mes propres yeux ? demanda le vieil homme.

- - Sans souci ! « Nid de moineaux » !

Blaise se souvenait parfaitement de comment son blond de meilleur ami avait choisi le mot de passe pour sa chambre privée. Celui qu'il venait de prononcer faisait référence aux cheveux de l'inratable Survivant car, je cite, « je risque pas de l'oublier puisque la tignasse de Potter, je la vois tous les jours ».

A côté de lui, Pansy perdait patience.

- - Drago ! On en a assez de tes caprices, tous les Serpentards s'inquiètent de l'absence de leur Prince ! Tu te reprends rapidement où je m'arrange pour que tu n'aies plus de gel jusqu'à la fin de ta scolarité ! Alors tu sors ta blondinitude de là et tu nous dis fissa où tu as planqué Potter !

Seul un lourd silence lui répondit, ce qu'elle n'apprécia guère.

- - DRAGO !

- - Eh, Pansy, calme-toi, t'effraies tout le monde là.

- - C'est vrai, si notre petit sucre d'orge ne veut pas sortir maintenant, on ne peut qu'attendre, appuya Théo.

- - Tout à fait Monsieur Nott, il suffit de patienter, je puis vous garantir que Monsieur Malefoy sera présent au petit déjeuner demain matin.

Les trois Serpentards se regardèrent, anxieux. Faire confiance au Directeur réservait parfois de désagréables surprises, mais en même temps, il avait l'air sûr de lui. Face à son regard implacable, ils firent demi-tour à contrecœur. Ils étaient certains que leur Préfet en chef savait où était le corps du Prince des Gryffondors, et n'avaient aucune idée de pourquoi il l'aurait caché au lieu de le déposer à l'infirmerie. Enfin, Théo, lui, avait une théorie là-dessus, bien théodorienne pour changer. Aussi préférait-il se taire pour le moment… il devait parler à Granger !

(~)

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, sans bouger, essayant de s'adapter à la pénombre de la pièce où il se trouvait. Des crépitements, une lumière orangée fluctuante, un feu devait brûler avec vivacité dans le fond sur sa gauche. Il était apparemment dans un lit à baldaquin, car de la soie vert émeraude veinée d'argent remplaçait le plafond. Sous ses doigts, une étoffe douce, sûrement le même tissu qu'au-dessus de lui. Il se redressa précautionneusement, bougeant ses membres pour les détendre, et se leva. Il n'avait pas de courbatures, c'était étonnant mais bienvenu. De ce qu'il pouvait voir, il portait toujours son uniforme. Face à lui sur la gauche, un grand bureau croulait sous les livres ouverts et des parchemins éparpillés dans un désordre total. Curieux, il s'en approcha. Une écriture brouillonne, précipitée, raturée de partout, couvrait les feuillets. Dans cette obscurité, il n'arrivait pas bien à lire. Il saisit un papier et le pencha en direction du feu, puis commença à déchiffrer les mots emmêlés. De ce qu'il en comprenait, il s'agissait d'un essai sur l'élaboration d'une potion pour ramener une personne à la vie. Ce qui voulait dire que…

Il se retourna et le vit dans le lit, contre le mur, les bras ballants, les jambes repliées et le regard perdu droit devant lui. Le teint blême, les cheveux complètement en bataille… mais le plus effrayant, ce fut ses yeux. Aussi gris qu'avant, constata-t-il en s'approchant, mais absolument vides. Pas de fureur, pas de moquerie, pas de tristesse, pas la moindre étincelle. Il ne lui adressa pas un seul regard, il ne bougeait aucunement.

- - Drago…

Pas de réaction.

- - DRAGO !

Pas davantage.

- - Drago je t'en prie réagi…

Toujours pas.

Bon, les paroles ne marchaient pas. Il allait donc devoir utiliser la seule forme de communication qu'ils aient jamais réussi à employer entre eux jusque-là. Il grimpa à genoux sur le lit, face à son Némésis, et lui décolla une magistrale paire de droites. La tête du blond suivit docilement le mouvement donné par les gifles puis, après quelques secondes de flottement et d'attente, il releva les yeux vers le jeune homme qui lui faisait face.

- - Harry…

A peine un murmure, comme s'il n'y croyait pas. Harry était mort… et celui-ci, lisant alors toute la peine dans ses iris orage à nouveau expressifs, comprit qu'il devait lui montrer que sa présence était bien réelle. Chez eux, tout passait par le contact physique. Alors il appuya ses mains sur les genoux du Préfet, et posa ses lèvres sur celles de ce dernier. Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes avant que le brun ne se recule… ou tout du moins qu'il essaye. De fait, une main pâle aux doigts fins s'était posée en douceur sur sa nuque, l'empêchant de rompre la tendre étreinte. Une langue quémandeuse vint tracer le contour de celles du rouge et or, qui les entrouvrit docilement. Sans plus attendre, Drago approfondit l'échange, dominant sans la moindre difficulté. Harry n'opposa aucune résistance, et ne put s'empêcher de frémir sous ce baiser tant rêvé et fantasmé. Quand ils eurent du mal à respirer, ils s'éloignèrent à peine, reprenant leur souffle en sentant celui de l'autre sur son visage.

- - Tu es vivant… Harry, tu es vivant…

Et soudain, le maître des lieux poussa violemment le Prince rival de son lit, avant de se relever et de l'obliger à se remettre debout en le tirant sèchement par le col.

- - Espèce d'enfoiré ! Comment tu as pu faire un truc pareil ? Comment tu as pu être un connard au point de _me_ faire ça ?! Je t'ai cru mort ! J'étais persuadé que tu ne ferais plus jamais partie de ma vie, et j'en ai eu envie de crever ! Espèce d'égoïste de merde, je serais devenu quoi moi, hein ? J'ai pas l'air assez pitoyable là, à déblatérer des trucs de Poufsouffle tellement niais que mes parents en mourraient sur le coup ? Il fallait en plus que Monsieur le Survivant nous prouve que son surnom n'est pas qu'un tissu de conneries, et que nous sommes tous perdus sans lui ? Eh bien bravo, c'est réussi ! Le collège entier est effondré, Pansy est venu me le hurler à travers la porte ce midi ! TU VAS RÉPONDRE A LA FIN ?!

- - Très bien… le poison que j'ai pris est d'origine moldue, mais j'ai modifié la recette pour qu'il dure vingt-quatre heures. J'ai fait croire à ma mort avec la complicité de 'Mione pour plusieurs raisons : d'abord pour que personne ne tente de m'empoisonner dans le futur, ensuite pour que Tom pense qu'effectivement je suis au-dessus de la mort, et enfin…

- - Enfin quoi ? N'abuse pas de ma patience.

- - … parce que moi je t'aime et je n'en pouvais plus de ta haine. Et comme c'est quand on perd une chose qu'on réalise à quel point elle est précieuse...

- - Et comment t'as su que t'y resterais pas ?

- - J'en savais rien. Je me suis inspiré de Roméo et Juliette, mais vu que j'avais changé la composition du poison, je ne savais pas s'il allait me tuer. J'ai utilisé ma magie pour être sûr qu'il ferait effet pendant le dîner et ensuite… eh bien, j'espérais que tu me garderais auprès de toi jusqu'à mon réveil si je survivais.

- - …

- - Drago ?

- - T'es un putain de Gryffy de merde. Un abruti qui agit sur un foutu coup de tête, et qui réfléchit même pas aux conséquences. Un crétin de Survivant qui décide de braver la mort par amour. Un Prince de Gryffondor complètement imbécile, qui met l'avenir de l'humanité et compagnie en jeu, juste parce qu'il est amoureux de celui de Serpentard.

- - Non, je suis juste Harry, un mec tombé sous le charme d'une beauté froide au tempérament brûlant.

- - Et effronté avec ça… donne-moi la preuve qu'on est bien vivants.

Ce n'était pas une question, plutôt un ordre. Le jeune homme brun savait qu'il allait devoir se faire pardonner, qu'il allait devoir laisser le blond faire ce qu'il voulait de lui. Mais il ne reculerait pas. Sans le quitter des yeux, il dénoua sa cravate aux couleurs de la maison de Godric, et la laissa tomber au sol. Avec une lenteur calculée, il défit un par un les boutons de sa chemise, sans cesser de le fixer. Il écarta un peu les pans et fit glisser le vêtement d'un mouvement adroit des épaules, révélant à la lumière dansante du feu un torse délicatement musclé et sculpté par le Quidditch, un buste étroit mais très masculin. Comme il était pieds nus, il posa ses paumes sur sa nuque et les fit glisser sur sa poitrine, le long de son ventre, puis les arrêta à se ceinture. Drago se mordit la lèvre inférieure, son Némésis dégageait une sensualité complètement envoûtante… Harry défit la boucle sans se presser, et d'une pression des doigts, il envoya son pantalon d'uniforme rejoindre le reste à Terre. Coinçant ses pouces dans l'élastique de son boxer noir, il s'humecta lascivement les lèvres, ses iris émeraude plongés dans ceux gris tempête de son Serpentard. D'un petit geste des poignets, il laissa choir son dernier vêtement, révélant son excitation déjà bien réveillée. Le Préfet expira difficilement. Merlin, il était sacrément bien fourni le Survivant… Ce dernier s'approcha de Drago, et le poussa devant jusqu'à la salle de bain. Avant d'y entrer à son tour, il chuchota quelques mots à l'intention de Dobby, puis ferma la porte. Le vert et argent, entièrement nu, venait d'allumer l'eau chaude et la laissait ruisseler sur son visage.

Sans bruit, Harry se faufila dans la baignoire à son tour et se colla derrière lui, mais ne bougea pas davantage. C'était à son blond de mener toute la danse, ils le savaient. Alors celui-ci passa ses mains derrière la nuque du Gryffondor et mêla ses doigts entre eux, puis se déhancha lentement, avec une sensualité purement provocante. Son Prince personnel trouvait manifestement cela à son goût, il sentait l'expression directe de son désir contre ses fesses. Mais ils étaient patients. Ils prirent le temps d'échanger un chaste baiser, qui tranchait nettement avec la danse de luxure du Serpentard. Puis icelui entreprit de les laver tous les deux, faisant glisser ses mains savonneuses sur leurs corps, goûtant du bout des doigts chaque muscle, chaque courbe de cette chair encore inconnue. Sous ses paumes, il sentait leurs cœurs battre. Il rinça la mousse à l'odeur de vanille, observant le Gryffondor frémir au contact de l'eau brûlante. _Vivants._ Il coupa le jet et ils sortirent de la baignoire, puis Drago se saisit d'une grande serviette vert foncé. Doucement, il essuya le Survivant puis lui-même, l'écoutant respirer, sentant parfois leur désir frôler la jambe de l'autre.

Ils revinrent dans la chambre, et trouvèrent sur le lit un bol de chocolat liquide et encore chaud. Le blond eu un sourire carnassier, et l'attrapa d'une main tandis qu'il poussait de l'autre sa future victime sur le matelas. Il s'y installa à son tour et, avec une lenteur difficilement supportable, il étala la pâte sucrée sur le torse hâlé offert sous lui. Il contempla quelques instants cet agréable paysage, en cet instant, Harry était le plus beau des hommes. Ce qu'icelui comprit très bien en ancrant son regard dans celui couleur tempête. Sans rompre le lien visuel, le blond se pencha et vint cueillir du bout de la langue le chocolat liquide soigneusement réparti sur la peau caramel. Il vit autant qu'il entendit son ancien ennemi soupirer de bien-être, alors que dans sa bouche, l'arôme du cacao et du Prince dominé se mélangeaient délicieusement. Il frissonna sous l'extase de se sentir pleinement en vie, et reprit un peu de l'exquise substance marron. Les yeux brillant de convoitise, il en enroba entièrement la virilité dressée de son futur amant, puis y posa la pointe de sa langue. De bas en haut, plusieurs fois, il découvrit cette saveur particulière et délectable. Harry ne disait rien, subissant, gémissant légèrement sous les caresses volatiles. Toutefois, un cri manqua de peu de lui échapper lorsqu'il sentit la bouche du Préfet se refermer autour de lui, suçant avidement le chocolat, variant les rythmes pour faire durer le plaisir. Le brun ne glissa pas ses mains dans la chevelure presque blanche qui le chatouillait, il n'avait pas le droit de le forcer à accélérer. Mais Merlin, ce qu'il en avait envie… Drago mouvait ses lèvres lentement, jouant sur leur pression, sa langue recueillant avec gourmandise les restes chocolatés, et c'était absolument divin.

Puis toutes les sensations s'envolèrent d'un coup - mais le brun ne dit rien. Il ne devait pas protester. Un premier doigt encore enduit de chocolat vint titiller son intimité, alors que le vert et argent l'embrassait à nouveau pour le distraire. Quelques mouvements plus tard, un autre suivit, préparant soigneusement le Survivant. Au troisième doigt, ce dernier poussa un gémissement alors qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle, mais le blond ne sut si c'était de douleur ou de désir. Mais Harry ne disait rien, alors il scruta ses yeux, et fut submergé par l'impatience qu'il y perçut. Drago retira ses doigts et, sans attendre la moindre confirmation, pénétra d'un seul coup son amant. Aucun d'eux ne put se retenir, et ils gémirent de concert. Le Serpentard, enfoui dans l'étroitesse chaude de l'autre Prince, dû se faire violence pour ne pas bouger. Il attendit, voulant lui laisser le temps de se faire à sa présence, mais le rouge et or bougea son bassin au bout de seulement quelques secondes. Le dominant fronça les sourcils, le héros du monde sorcier semblait avoir l'habitude de ce type d'intrusion… ils en discuteraient plus tard. Répondant au signal, il commença à mouvoir ses hanches lentement, tandis que sa bouche se perdait dans le cou impeccablement hâlé. Tout en accentuant ses mouvements, il attrapa la peau entre ses lèvres, la suçant et la mordillant sans pitié, laissant une large marque écarlate. Il était _son_ Harry. Pris d'un élan de possessivité dominatrice, il le fit se tourner sur le ventre, avant de lier ses poignets d'un _Incarcerem_ informulé. Le griffon soumis se décala légèrement pour le voir, et lui jeta un regard incendiaire. Cette vision eut raison du Préfet, qui se saisit de ses hanches pour les surélever un peu, et reprit possession de lui avec une violente ardeur qui tira un feulement de plaisir à son amant. Se redressant presque imperceptiblement, il donna un coup beaucoup plus poussé que les précédents, et fut récompensé d'un cri de délice. Il continua ainsi pendant d'exquises minutes, se délectant de ces sons, à son goût les plus beaux qu'il n'ait jamais entendu.

Subitement, il adopta un rythme langoureux, profond et lent. Ils continuaient de gémir, assaillis par le plaisir, mais Drago les retenait au bord de la jouissance. Il prit son temps, faisant durer ce moment le plus longtemps possible, s'imprégnant de ces sensations charnelles, de ce sentiment d'être enfin à _sa_ place, pas celle qu'on lui avait imposée. Il savourait ce bonheur pur pour la première fois, la tête baissée, les yeux clos et la bouche entrouverte, les joues carmines. Ils incarnaient à eux seuls tous les sens du mot _Luxure_.

Cependant, ce n'était pas assez. Pour qu'il lui pardonne complètement, il voulait l'entendre le supplier. Et pour ce faire, il se retira complètement. Harry ne bougea pas, malgré le manque qui se fit aussitôt cruellement sentir. Il avait compris ce qui était attendu de lui.

- - Je t'en supplie… Dray… murmura-t-il d'une voix chaude, extrêmement érotique.

Le susnommé fut satisfait, et encercla sa taille de ses bras avant de revenir puissamment en lui, frappant sa prostate de toutes ses forces. Le Gryffondor hurla, se redressant instinctivement, et le blond en profita pour le plaquer contre lui. Un bras autour de son ventre, l'autre sur sa poitrine pour pouvoir poser la main sur sa gorge, il posa ses lèvres contre son oreille. Son souffle était erratique, divinement serré comme il l'était, il devait se concentrer pour ne pas venir tout de suite.

- - Maintenant, tu es à moi. Si quelqu'un t'approche, je lui brise les os un par un. Si tu vas voir ailleurs, c'est à toi que j'infligerai ça. Je t'aime, espèce de connard, et je t'interdis de recommencer ce que tu as fait. Ais-je été clair ?

Sa voix basse, menaçante, voilée d'amour et de désir sauvage, fit frissonner le Prince soumis.

- - Absolument… Je t'aime Drago, je t'appartiens, et je ne laisserai rien ni personne y changer. Tu es le seul qui puisse disposer de moi.

N'importe qui aurait pu trouver ça Poufsouffle à souhait, mais pas eux. Parce que c'était vrai, et qu'il n'y avait aucune autre façon de le dire. Alors le vert et argent recoucha son amant sous lui, mais sur le dos, il voulait voir son visage. Les yeux sombres, les lèvres humides, les cheveux en bataille et les mains attachées reposant au-dessus de sa tête… cet homme doté d'une beauté d'un autre monde, qui avait déjà maintes fois bravé la mort, était à lui. Le dominant reprit ses mouvements amples, et gagna vite en puissance, jusqu'à faire hurler le brun de plaisir. Ce n'était ni doux ni tendre, c'était sauvage, violent, empli d'une passion rageuse mêlée à un immense soulagement. Chez eux, ç'avait toujours été physique. Drago accéléra au maximum, gémissant sans pouvoir se contrôler, maltraitant durement la prostate du rouge et or. Icelui se tendit brusquement, en même temps que son blond, et l'orgasme les faucha, les terrassant totalement. Le Serpentard se coucha sur son amour, libérant ses poignets d'un vague geste de la main, et s'endormit le nez dans son cou. Harry ramena la couverture sur eux et enlaça le corps fin et pâle, toujours intimement lié au sien, puis rejoignit Morphée à son tour.

(~)

La Grande Salle était bien silencieuse pour un dimanche matin. Les élèves chuchotaient par groupes, le regard chargé de haine ou de tristesse. Ron ne parlait pas, Ginny avait d'énormes cernes violacées sous les yeux, Hermione n'avait même pas la force d'ouvrir un livre. La recherche du meurtrier du Survivant n'avait encore rien donné, et les élèves de la maison de Salazar se faisaient traiter en paria, vus par les autres comme les coupables évidents. La tension était telle que l'air en était devenu étouffant, les professeurs avaient des mines soucieuses dirigées exclusivement vers leurs assiettes. Tout le monde était déjà descendu pour le petit déjeuner, et Théo, Blaise et Pansy doutaient maintenant de ce que le Directeur leur avait dit la veille. Ils étaient en train de s'énerver à ce sujet, quand les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent en grand, butant contre les murs avec fracas. Le silence se fit instantanément total.

Sur le seuil se tenaient les Princes de Poudlard, main dans la main, le regard froid et l'air dur. Ils balayèrent l'assemblée des yeux, le message était clair, surtout concernant Harry : « Personne ne peut rien contre moi. Personne n'a le droit de me dire ce que je dois dire, penser ou faire. Désormais, je suis mon propre maître. » Professeurs comme élèves comprirent qu'à partir de maintenant, même Dumbledore n'aurait plus aucune autorité sur eux.

Sans se quitter, ils s'installèrent à la place habituelle du Prince de Gryffondor, restée vide depuis vendredi soir. Et alors résonnèrent les hurlements de joie, les rires nerveux dus à la pression enfin relâchée, beaucoup se levaient pour serrer son voisin dans ses bras. Ron et Hermione pleuraient en tenant un Harry souriant contre eux, ainsi que Drago, à la grande surprise de ce dernier. Leur peine, aussi immense qu'authentique, le poussèrent à leur rendre leur étreinte. Les barrières venaient de tomber. Et alors que les deux idoles de l'école s'embrassaient avec passion, comme pour sceller ce nouvel avenir, personne ne vit ou n'entendit Ginny s'évanouir.


End file.
